supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models
This article is about the episode of Celebrity Family Feud. To see the others, see the main page. Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models is the sixth episode of the third season of Celebrity Family Feud, ''airing on Victoria Azarenka's 27th birthday. Pai Pongsatorn was the defending men's singles champion, but lost to Apolo Anton Ohno in the third round. Pongsatorn remains the only Thai-born player not named Pee Saderd or Jirayu La-ongmanee to be defending champion. This was Juan Pablo Montoya's last major final until the 2017 Race of Champions, where he eventually won it over Tom Kristensen. Celebrity players ;Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes In another game of ''Celebrity Family Feud...: Team IndyCar: *Hélio Castroneves - IndyCar driver playing for Honduras in 2016 after a winless 2015 with Germany. *Will Power - IndyCar driver who is a Team Penske teammate in 2016 of Juan Pablo Montoya and Simon Pagenaud who are both playing the BATC tournament instead of the real show. He won the 2014 IndyCar championship from his fellow Penske teammate Hélio Castroneves despite having a huge lead on Germany. *James Hinchcliffe - IndyCar driver who has survived that big wreck on Simon Pagenaud's 31st birthday for the 2015 Indy 500 practice that saw him almost die from massive bleeding. *Tony Kanaan - IndyCar driver of Lebanese descent who won the 2013 Indianapolis 500. He competed some Ironman Triathlons and American Ninja Warrior in 2016. *Conor Daly - IndyCar driver who is driving in his first full-season for Dale Coyne Racing. He is the sibling of Derek Daly. If IndyCar wins the game, then Toadsworth books a Swiss Open ticket. Since IndyCar drivers beat the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models, the species of Toads from Mario have qualified for the final tournament. Draw According to the BATC site, the draw will be like Indian Wells and Miami, where the 32 seeds get a bye to the second round. The seedings will be announced on July 18, after Toronto. The draw will be published on July 27, at 13:00 in Indianapolis time. Because IndyCar is playing, seedings will be for DWTS season 15 and 5 contestants, and every Bachelor in DWTS. BATC announced that Juan Pablo Montoya, Gabby Chaves, Simon Pagenaud, Charlie Kimball, Max Chilton, Mikhail Aleshin and Scott Dixon will all be seeded due to their teammates competing. Chelsie Hightower and Julianne Hough were chosen by the BATC Foundation to be automatic seedings. Seeds 21 to 32 in men's singles were determined by the show's foundation, the BATC Foundation. Pee Saderd was supposed to be seeded, however he was replaced by his countryman Galvantula instead. Had Saderd not undergo appendix surgery, he would have been seeded with his Andretti Autosport teammates. This was originally the only tournament Allen Ford will play after his elbow surgery and is not planned to return until next year. Also this tournament is the only one Victoria Azarenka is planned to play during pregnancy since it airs on her birthday. IndyCar restricted Azarenka from the Feud due to her WTA tournaments. With Montoya seeded 6th, this is his highest seeding since 2015. Men's singles Seeds All 32 seeds will get a bye to the second round. Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Scott Dixon Cameron Mathison Charlie Kimball Juan Pablo Montoya Apolo Anton Ohno Mikhail Aleshin (Third round, withdrew) Joey Fatone (Third round, withdrew) Max Chilton Chespin Gabby Chaves (Second round) Drew Lachey Emmitt Smith Sean Lowe (Second round) Jake Pavelka (Second round) Mark Cuban (Second round) Floyd Mayweather, Jr. (Second round) Albert Reed (Second round) Chris Soules (Second round) Pai Pongsatorn Aurorus Xerneas Nidoking Galvantula Dragonite Tyranitar Josef Newgarden Alexander Rossi Tepig (Second round) Gallade (Second round) Charizard (Second round) Finals This was the second all-Team Penske final, the first being Hélio Castroneves defeating Simon Pagenaud in Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk. Simon Pagenaud |RD1-score1-1='6' |RD1-score1-2='6' |RD1-seed2=11 |RD1-team2= Chespin |RD1-score2-1=1 |RD1-score2-2=3 |RD1-seed3=3 |RD1-team3= Scott Dixon |RD1-score3-1='6' |RD1-score3-2='6' |RD1-seed4=7 |RD1-team4= Apolo Anton Ohno |RD1-score4-1=4 |RD1-score4-2=4 |RD1-team5= Galvantula |RD1-score5-1='7' |RD1-score5-2='6' |RD1-seed6=27 |RD1-team6= Tyranitar |RD1-score6-1=5 |RD1-score6-2=0 |RD1-seed7=6 |RD1-team7= Juan Pablo Montoya |RD1-score7-1='6' |RD1-score7-2='6' |RD1-seed8=2 |RD1-team8= Gilles Marini |RD1-score8-1=4 |RD1-score8-2=4 |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= Simon Pagenaud |RD2-score1-1='W' |RD2-seed2=3 |RD2-team2= Scott Dixon |RD2-score2-1=+3.12 |RD2-team3= Galvantula |RD2-score3-1=+8.24 |RD2-seed4=6 |RD2-team4= Juan Pablo Montoya |RD2-score4-1='W' |RD3-seed1=1 |RD3-team1= Simon Pagenaud |RD3-seed2=6 |RD3-team2= Juan Pablo Montoya }} Section 1 Larvesta |RD1-score03-1=#1 |RD1-team04= Froakie |RD1-score04-1='#2' |RD1-team05= Landorus |RD1-score05-1='#2' |RD1-team06= MR Alvaro |RD1-score06-1=#1 |RD1-team11= D Osmond |RD1-score11-1='#2' |RD1-team12= R Hunter-Reay |RD1-score12-1=#1 |RD1-team13= Salandit |RD1-score13-1=#1 |RD1-team14= A Ford |RD1-score14-1='#2' |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1='VICS' |RD2-team02= Froakie |RD2-score02-1=SISM |RD2-team03= Landorus |RD2-score03-1=SISM |RD2-seed04=29 |RD2-team04= A Rossi |RD2-score04-1='VICS' |RD2-seed05=23 |RD2-team05= Xerneas |RD2-score05-1='VICS' |RD2-team06= D Osmond |RD2-score06-1=SISM |RD2-team07= A Ford |RD2-score07-1=SISM |RD2-seed08=13 |RD2-team08= D Lachey |RD2-score08-1='VICS' |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= S Pagenaud |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-seed02=29 |RD3-team02= A Rossi |RD3-score02-1=4 |RD3-score02-2=0 |RD3-seed03=23 |RD3-team03= Xerneas |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-score03-2='6' |RD3-seed04=13 |RD3-team04= D Lachey |RD3-score04-1=0 |RD3-score04-2=0 |RD4-seed01=1 |RD4-team01= S Pagenaud |RD4-seed02=23 |RD4-team02= Xerneas }} Section 2 K Sugimori |RD1-score03-1='#2' |RD1-team04= M Ballas |RD1-score04-1=#1 |RD1-team05= Volcarona |RD1-score05-1=#1 |RD1-team06= E Plushenko |RD1-score06-1='#2' |RD1-team11= Fennekin |RD1-score11-1=#1 |RD1-team12= Bowser |RD1-score12-1=#2 |RD1-team13= Snorlax |RD1-score13-1='#2' |RD1-team14= Aggron |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD2-seed01=11 |RD2-team01= Chespin |RD2-score01-1='VICS' |RD2-team02= K Sugimori |RD2-score02-1=SISM |RD2-team03= E Plushenko |RD2-score03-1='VICS' |RD2-seed04=19 |RD2-team04= A Reed |RD2-score04-1=SISM |RD2-seed05=28 |RD2-team05= J Newgarden |RD2-score05-1='VICS' |RD2-team06= Bowser |RD2-score06-1=SISM |RD2-team07= Snorlax |RD2-score07-1=SISM |RD2-seed08=5 |RD2-team08= C Kimball |RD2-score08-1='VICS' |RD3-seed01=11 |RD3-team01= Chespin |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-team02= E Plushenko |RD3-score02-1=3 |RD3-score02-2=1 |RD3-seed03=28 |RD3-team03= J Newgarden |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-score03-2='7' |RD3-seed04=5 |RD3-team04= C Kimball |RD3-score04-1=4 |RD3-score04-2=5 |RD4-seed01=11 |RD4-team01= Chespin |RD4-seed02=28 |RD4-team02= J Newgarden }} Section 3 T Sato |RD1-score03-1=#2 |RD1-team04= Salamence |RD1-score04-1=#1 |RD1-team05= K Thompson |RD1-score05-1=#2 |RD1-team06= Sceptile |RD1-score06-1=#1 |RD1-team11= Snorunt |RD1-score11-1=#1 |RD1-team12= Eevee |RD1-score12-1=#2 |RD1-team13= Liepard |RD1-score13-1=#2 |RD1-team14= G Rahal |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD2-seed01=3 |RD2-team01= S Dixon |RD2-seed04=30 |RD2-team04= Tepig |RD2-seed05=24 |RD2-team05= Nidoking |RD2-seed08=16 |RD2-team08= J Pavelka}} Section 4 Z Bródka |RD1-score03-1=#1 |RD1-team04= Scizor |RD1-score04-1='#2' |RD1-team05= Avalugg |RD1-score05-1='#2' |RD1-team06= J Hawksworth |RD1-score06-1=#1 |RD1-team11= V Ahn |RD1-score11-1=#1 |RD1-team12= Genesect |RD1-score12-1='#2' |RD1-team13= Joltik |RD1-score13-1='#2' |RD1-team14= Haxorus |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD2-seed01=9 |RD2-team01= J Fatone |RD2-score01-1=VICS |RD2-team02= Scizor |RD2-score02-1=SISM |RD2-team03= Avalugg |RD2-score03-1=VICS |RD2-seed04=32 |RD2-team04= Charizard |RD2-score04-1=SISM |RD2-seed05=21 |RD2-team05= P Pongsatorn |RD2-score05-1=VICS |RD2-team06= Genesect |RD2-score06-1=SISM |RD2-team07= Joltik |RD2-score07-1=SISM |RD2-seed08=7 |RD2-team08= AA Ohno |RD2-score08-1=VICS |RD3-team01= }} Section 5 S Lazarev |RD1-score03-1='#2' |RD1-team04= D Mezei |RD1-score04-1=#1 |RD1-team05= Heatran |RD1-score05-1=#1 |RD1-team06= V Wild |RD1-score06-1='#2' |RD1-team11= Mario |RD1-score11-1=#1 |RD1-team12= Diggersby |RD1-score12-1='#2' |RD1-team13= S-b Sung |RD1-score13-1='#2' |RD1-team14= C Marshall |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD2-seed01=12 |RD2-team01= G Chaves |RD2-score01-1=SISM |RD2-team02= S Lazarev |RD2-score02-1='VICS' |RD2-team03= V Wild |RD2-score03-1='VICS' |RD2-seed04=20 |RD2-team04= C Soules |RD2-score04-1=SISM |RD2-seed05=25 |RD2-team05= Galvantula |RD2-score05-1='VICS' |RD2-team06= Diggersby |RD2-score06-1=SISM |RD2-team07= S-b Sung |RD2-score07-1=SISM |RD2-seed08=8 |RD2-team08= M Aleshin |RD2-score08-1='VICS' |RD3-team01= S Lazarev |RD3-score01-1=0 |RD3-score01-2=5 |RD3-team02= V Wild |RD3-score02-1='6' |RD3-score02-2='7' |RD3-seed03=25 |RD3-team03= Galvantula |RD3-seed04=8 |RD3-team04= M Aleshin |RD3-score04-1=w/o |RD4-team01= V Wild |RD4-seed02=25 |RD4-team02= Galvantula}} Section 6 Venusaur |RD1-score03-1=#1 |RD1-team04= Litten |RD1-score04-1='#2' |RD1-team05= J Jakes |RD1-score05-1='#2' |RD1-team06= M Andretti |RD1-score06-1=#1 |RD1-team11= C Munoz |RD1-score11-1=#1 |RD1-team12= Hippowdon |RD1-score12-1=#2 |RD1-team13= Sawk |RD1-score13-1='#2' |RD1-team14= Throh |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= C Mathison |RD2-score01-1=VICS |RD2-team02= Litten |RD2-score02-1=SISM |RD2-team03= J Jakes |RD2-score03-1=SISM |RD2-seed04=27 |RD2-team04= Tyranitar |RD2-score04-1=VICS |RD2-seed05=17 |RD2-team05= M Cuban |RD2-score05-1=SISM |RD2-team06= Hippowdon |RD2-score06-1=VICS |RD2-team07= Sawk |RD2-score07-1=VICS |RD2-seed08=15 |RD2-team08= S Lowe |RD2-score08-1=SISM |}} Section 7 Sylveon |RD1-score03-1=#1 |RD1-team04= Umbreon |RD1-score04-1='#2' |RD1-team05= Dratini |RD1-score05-1='#2' |RD1-team06= T Westaway |RD1-score06-1=#1 |RD1-team11= Aron |RD1-score11-1=#1 |RD1-team12= Aerodactyl |RD1-score12-1='#2' |RD1-team13= Altaria |RD1-score13-1='#2' |RD1-team14= Luigi |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD2-seed01=10 |RD2-team01= M Chilton |RD2-score01-1=VICS |RD2-team02= Umbreon |RD2-score02-1=SISM |RD2-team03= Dratini |RD2-score03-1=SISM |RD2-seed04=22 |RD2-team04= Aurorus |RD2-score04-1=VICS |RD2-seed05=31 |RD2-team05= Gallade |RD2-score05-1=SISM |RD2-team06= Aerodactyl |RD2-score06-1=VICS |RD2-team07= Altaria |RD2-score07-1=SISM |RD2-seed08=6 |RD2-team08= JP Montoya |RD2-score08-1=VICS }} Section 8 Espeon |RD1-score03-1='#2' |RD1-team04= Glaceon |RD1-score04-1=#1 |RD1-team05= Amaura |RD1-score05-1=#1 |RD1-team06= Popplio |RD1-score06-1='#2' |RD1-team11= Pidgeot |RD1-score11-1=#1 |RD1-team12= S Bourdais |RD1-score12-1='#2' |RD1-team13= Marowak |RD1-score13-1='#2' |RD1-team14= R Duchak |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD2-seed01=14 |RD2-team01= E Smith |RD2-score01-1=VICS |RD2-team02= Espeon |RD2-score02-1=SISM |RD2-team03= Popplio |RD2-score03-1=SISM |RD2-seed04=26 |RD2-team04= Dragonite |RD2-score04-1=VICS |RD2-seed05=18 |RD2-team05= F Mayweather |RD2-score05-1=SISM |RD2-team06= S Bourdais |RD2-score06-1=VICS |RD2-team07= Marowak |RD2-score07-1=SISM |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08= G Marini |RD2-score08-1=VICS }} Women's singles All 32 seeds will get a bye to the second round. Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 Trivia Category:Episodes